Fear is the Appropriate Response
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU OOC Eren woke up from becoming a Titan and instead of wanting to save the people he cares about; he will do anything, hurt, kill, destroy anything in his path to exterminate all Titans-even hurt those who care for him the most.
1. Part I: Where the Mind Went

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**This is AU up to Ch. 10 and episode 9 where Eren goes insane instead of trying to save his friends. **

* * *

**There are spoilers up to Ch. 10 and episode 9.**

* * *

**Fear is the Appropriate Response**

**(Part 1: Where the Mind Went)**

* * *

When Eren was younger, held back from the Walls, he had wanted to never back down, be strong, powerful, courageous, brave, competent, persist under pressure, willing to sacrifice himself, and be feared.

He wanted to be feared by those who broke down the Walls, killed many, took his mother away from him, and ate her. He seeks revenge from the monsters known as Titans who took thousands of lives for their satisfaction.

Now, fear is the appropriate response to his undoing.

* * *

"Eren!"

The teen's green eyes slowly opened wide and his smile that was on his face moments ago disappeared to be replaced with a gasp. Many soldiers held there 3DMG gear blades were pointed to him with disgusted and scared looks on their faces. Canons pointed down at him and Mikasa held her weapons towards the soldiers. Her eyes widen at the sight of salvia dribbling down his chin and fear in his eyes.

"Mikasa…?" he questioned and reached out to grab her then suddenly something shot right by it. His eyes widen and they both stared at the shooter, who turned out to be Jein.

"Jein? What the hell is going on?" he asked both of them and Mikasa opened her mouth to response but Jein yelled out instead.

"Kakemono!" he exclaimed, "Move another step and I'll kill you!"

Eren continued to stare at him and his eyes fell back to his hand that reached out, staring at the strands of cloth and missing piece of it. His eyes widen and fell back to the dream of both his leg and arm was eaten.

_How? _He thought, _How is it possible that both my arm and leg regenerated?_

"Eren Jaeger!" the captain, Kitts Verman, yelled, "What on Earth are you?! Human or Titan?!"

_Human? Titan? Was that dream real then? Did I really transform into a Titan and killed other Titans? And I got pleasure from it? _

Everything was silent and a shade cast over Eren's face. Mikasa stared at the boy as well as Armin who was the closest next to him then his eyes slowly widen when he heard a little chuckle coming from Eren. He slowly moved away and Eren sighed.

"Human or Titan?" he repeated and the captain watched with fear as Eren stood up, moving his possibly regenerated hand in front of his face, "Tell me, Captain, what do you see in front of you?"

The soldiers blinked at his response and Mikasa narrowed her eyes that. Something strange was going on and she didn't like it. Eren was acting completely different than normal and if she was correct, then she would have to force the answers out of him.

"Well, I'm waiting, Captain." Eren said and the Captain gulped, the air turned cold, "What do you see?"

"A Titan in Human skin! Trying to mock us of our inferiority!" the Captain yelled and Eren smirked to their surprise. His eyes glowed with fascination and pulled his hand back down, his smirk continued to stay on his face as he chuckled a bit that only Armin could hear him.

"Wrong." Eren answered for him and pointed to himself, "I am Human in Titan skin. I bare the machine that will exterminate all Titans. Call me a monster if you wish, chain me up, cut me to pieces, slice off my head; I will not stop at any cost. If I must climb the Walls, I will; if I must attack you, I will; if I must hurt you, I will; if I must _kill _you, _I will_."

Mikasa's eyes widen at his last part and her face held horror.

Eren would _never _threaten humanity unless they were like those _monsters _that killed her mother and father then tried to sell her into slavery for pleasure.

"Eren." Mikasa whispered and he looked to her, happiness filling them.

"Mikasa! Armin" he exclaimed and looked to his other friend, "You'll join me, right?! We'll go outside the Walls to kill them all! We'll be able to see the outside world! The dessert! The sea! Don't you want to see-!"

Suddenly he stopped short when Mikasa's blades were pointed at him, tears threatening her eyes. His eyes widen at the sight of it and his opened in a gasp.

"Mikasa…" he said and turned to Armin who now had tears streaming down his face along with quivering in fear, "You too, Armin?"

"Eren, what happened to you?" Mikasa asked and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked and slowly took a step forward. Then one soldier blindly jumped out to attack him and his eyes narrowed, the blades swung to cut him in half but he ducked under and kicked the soldier beneath his legs. The soldier fell to the ground and Eren slammed his foot down on him, a mad grin across his face.

"You really think you could beat me? I'll do whatever the cost to destroy those motherfuckers even dirtying my hands with human blood and sacrifice." He stated and turned back to Mikasa, "You said you would follow me everywhere, correct? So why not now?"

"Eren," she began, "You are acting out of character from what I know. You are not being the Eren I'm familiar with."

His smile turned to a frown and took another step towards her until a gun shot was heard, blood exploded from Eren's head. Mikasa screamed a bloody murder and dropped her blades, running towards him as he fell to the ground with shock across his eyes.

"EREN!" she screamed in terror and before he fell to the ground, he narrowed his eyes at Jein with hatred a small smirk escaped his lips.

_You're first._


	2. Part II: To You in 2 Years

**To urgandma12: I'm glad that you're enjoying this story but yeah there will be some issues between Mikasa and Eren. Jein will get more fit in the story but for a couple more chapters he and Eren will reappear together, ready for a fight. Anyway, thank you for commenting and I hope you like this chapter! **

**To Guest: I'm glad you enjoy dark Eren because I love him like that too! I'm so happy you like it so far! Here's the next to enjoy and thanks for the comment!  
**

**To everyone who is following and added as a favorite: Thank you favoriting and following this story! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it and here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**This is an AU and characters will act and behave differently from manga/ anime.**

* * *

**Fear is the Appropriate Response**

**(Part 2: To You in 2 Years)**

* * *

Two years ago, the Scouting Legion took in Eren as their prisoner when Jein Kirstein, now in the Scouting Legion as a Captain, shot him in the head. They locked him under the Walls and chained him up so he could never escape.

Mikasa Ackerman, now under Armin Arlet who is second-commander from Erwin Smith, still visits her friend in prison but never be able to see him but hear him cursing everyone and muttering different words in different languages. She hasn't changed much besides her hair now up to her chin and pinned back from clips Jein had got her. Her height hadn't changed but her age had and never had there been a day she wished she could be with Eren.

But now it would change.

* * *

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa's stormy eyes snapped back to reality and stared the concerned face of Armin whose hair was no pulled back from his face to see tears glistening on Mikasa's eyelids.

"Mikasa, why are you crying?" he asked and she gasped, bringing her hand to her face and wiped away the liquid in surprise. She pierced her lips and looked away, knowing Armin would figure what-or to be more exact, who- she was thinking about.

"It is nothing, Armin." She whispered and he sighed.

"If you say so Mikasa," he said then a smiled spread across his face, "But I have good news."

She raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Is it something to do with the Titans?"

"Well…it's about Eren." He said in a whisper and her eyes widen, "I got it from over hearing Levi speaking with Commander Erwin. Let's head over somewhere else to talk." He grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her away to a small space between two buildings. She held anticipation on her face and waited for him to start again.

"Ok. Here's what I got." He began and smiled, "Eren has been doing well and there hasn't been any torture but they have tested on him. He's getting feed every day, two times a day and does work out to keep in check. Another thing is that he keeps on mentioning you and trying to get someone to let you see him."

Her eyes were angered from the thought of Eren being tested on.

"Mikasa," Armin said and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring down at her, "Focus! Now that I'm a co-commander, I could manage to get you through the guards and let you guys see each other." Her eyes widen at this and a small smile appeared on her face.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Suddenly their heads snapped towards the voice with fear of the person hearing of their idea.

Jein stood there with a frown on his face and curiosity filled his head and face. Armin managed to hold back his fear on his face but Mikasa just glared at the young man who had shot at Eren two years ago and she still hadn't forgiven him since.

"It's nothing, Jein." Armin said calmly, "We were discussing Mikasa's next mission." Jein's eyes widen and stared at him like he was mad.

"She's going again?!" he exclaimed quite loudly and Armin sighed.

"Yes, she's going on a new message inside the Wall though. You are already heading out on your own mission, correct? So why don't you get going." Jein scowled and a shadow covered over his eyes then nodded, walking away without another word. Armin sighed and turned back to Mikasa who waited for to him continue the conversation.

"I'm going to send you to Eren." He whispered, "Disguise yourself and knock out the other guards. Deliver him these exact words, 'Rings complete'." Mikasa stared at him for a bit before nodding and accepting his mission.

"When should I set out?" she asked and he smiled while pulling out a letter and black handkerchief.

"Now would great."

* * *

Light blinded his eyes and he groaned, his anger rising up again. He looked up and snapped his teeth towards them, the sound echoing around the room and nearly causing all their ears to bleed. He snarled at them then pulled back, emerald eyes glaring at the guards with a death threat. Then his scowl turned into a mad smile, spreading across his face and the guard's eyes widen.

"He's going to go on rant again." One whispered and the other glared at the guard who said it.

"You are all going to pay." The teen said and lunged to them, chains rattling around him and tried to pull him back, "I'm going to be free and when I'm out, you'll be fuckin' dead. They're going to get in and you are all useless against the Titans. I'll be the one to kill them all. I need to no hope or help. I _will _kill all those motherfuckers." He chuckled a bit before leaning back against the cold brick wall, his grin smiling up to the ceiling.

Suddenly chocking noise came from the guards and he blinked, looking towards the noise seeing as all guards fell to the floor unconscious. Eren smiled at this and stared at the black cloaked figure who hung over them. He leans forward and stared at the person, tilting his head to the side.

"And who might this be?" he asked with his voice dripping of sarcasm and venom, watching as the figure pulled down their hood.

Black hair flowed down to the person's shoulder and gray eyes sparkled at the sight of him. Pale complexion meets his confused expression and the person fell to their knees, staring at him with wide eyes. She ripped off the black cloak and revealed the Scouting Legion's uniform, along with 3DMG gear. She gripped the bars of his cell and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Eren!" she exclaimed and he blinked at this from not hearing his name in what seemed to be months. Then he smiled big again and managed to fold his fingers together.

"Someone knows my name. What pleasure do you owe you, deary?" he asked hinted with revulsion and she let out a small gasp, now looking down at the ground.

"You don't remember who I am, Eren?" she whispered and he tilted his head to the side, his hair moving into his face. Suddenly a red scarf, it could barely be identified as scarf since it was probably as long as her shoulder to her elbow, was pulled out from her uniform that was hidden underneath the Scouting Legion jacket.

His eyes widen and leaped forward, staring at her even more as reorganization filled his system. He scowled and tried his hardest to break the shackles.

"Impossible…" he muttered and his eyes seemed to bug out from his head, "How are you here? Why?" Then he smiled big and steam started to erupt from his skin, her eyes widen.

"Mikasa!" he exclaimed and suddenly his eyes glistened with provocation and salvia started dribbling down his chin, "Fuck, Mikasa…you're gonna break me out…God, I wanna get out to _eat _those bastards; I wanna _rip them to shreds_; I wanna _have all their blood coating my bod_y_. _You don't know how-"

He stopped when he saw tears dripping down her pale face and her eyes widen in melancholy. He continued to stare at her then his mad smile was lost, turning to a frown and looked away.

"Why are you here?" he asked but it came out more of a hiss and she gulped, quickly wiping away her tears and regained her deadpan expression.

"Armin wanted me to deliver a message to you," she explained and pulled a key from her pocket, his eyes widen in dread, "He told me to tell you that 'Rings complete'." His eyes widen even more then he scowled.

"Tell him to go fuck off." He replied and she stopped the key from entering the hole, staring at him with confusion.

"What?" she questioned and he growled, heat and smoke slowly erupted from his skin. His whole body started to shake and salvia started dripping down his chin again. A mad grin flashed across his face and he chuckled as leaned forward to her, tilting his head to the side.

"Soon enough, the Wall will crumble and they will come in. So, when that happens, I'll be the one to _soil _their blood on _my hands. _No one will control me; not Armin, not Levi, not Hanji, not even you, Mikasa." He said and groaned, licking his lips and struggled against the chains.

"Eren…" she whispered and reached between the bars to touch them, barely inches away. He moved closer to her and licked his lips, slowly opening his mouth.

"Eren," she repeated again, "I just…want to tell you that I always had fai-"

She stopped and stared down to where her searing pain was coming from.

Her eyes widen and stared at Eren who gnawed at her pinky and ring finger, blood seeping into his mouth and slowly the two were being ripped away from her hand.


	3. Part III: The World Through Blood

**To urgrandma12: Yes this story is in an Alternate Time line so some people will be alive while different events are distorted. I'm glad you're reading and commenting though! I'm trying to get people conflicted and confused in this story because of what's planned ahead.**

**To Guest: Hehe, I get it. Thanks for the comment. **

**To Yoruko-chan: Thanks! I glad you really like my story and the first darkfic you like! Sorry for the long update! I've had tons of homework so I couldn't write but here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**This is an AU and characters will act differently from the manga/ anime.**

* * *

**Fear is the Appropriate Response**

**(Part III: The World Through Blood)**

* * *

Mikasa stood frozen as Eren slowly ripped her fingers apart and stared as blood rushed down his face while also gulping the blood down his throat as if it was the last thing he had drinking in ages. Her body shock in terror until she moved her other hand through the bars to his face.

"Eren…" she whispered and put a hand through his hair, trying to tug his attention away from eating her fingers, "You're hurting me…you promised…" Slowly tears started dribbling down her face and she bit her lip to not scream in pain.

"You promised to protect me, remember?" she whimpered and his eyes widen, memories flashing through the streams of blood in his mouth.

_Mikasa stared at the boy stained whose hand gleamed with blood from the fresh kill he made. She had never seen so much crimson before; she hated the sight yet the light gleamed over his hand in the shape of a halo. _

_He was her angel; her savior. _

_He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug; his eyes narrowed and shielded her once innocent eyes from the massacre. He felt tears fall into his hands and held her tighter. _

"_Don't look," he whispered in her ear, "I will blind you of corruption and ruin. I will cover your ears of their screams. I will drink all evil from your taste buds. I will contact any disease of yours. I will perish take out the stench of villains from filling your nose. _

"_I will protect from any harm against you even if I most go up against the whole world."_

Eren quickly opened his mouth wide and backed away in terror, his eyes contained fright. He glimpsed at her bleeding hand and slowly everything came together. His eyes narrowed and glared down at the floor.

"FUCK!" he yelled and yanked at the chains. They nearly ripped from his pull but he settled back and started spitting out Mikasa's blood, the taste swelling on his tongue. He scowled and looked back to Mikasa whose hand was pulled back from the bars.

"I'm sorry," he said and swore again, "I'm so fucking sorry, Mikasa. This…I never wanted you to see me…It's…Fuck, Mikasa!" His eyes glowed with anger and looked up to her, seeing her pale face.

"_LEAVE!" _he yelled at her and she jumped back, staring at him in surprise.

"But Eren-!" she began until the whites of his eyes turned black while his iris burned emerald green like his Titan form.

"_GO BEFORE I TRY TO EAT YA AGAIN!" _he screamed at her and she looked down to her fingers, blood trickling onto the floor. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her fingers, stopping the bleeding but creating more crimson stains on the object.

"Eren," she whispered and turned back to him, "what happened to you that day?"

He growled and looked away, ignoring her question while his head pounded against his skull. She walked back to him and put her good hand on the bar, eyes glaring at him to answer her question yet her glare seemed ineffective.

"Eren," she demanded with anger hinted in her eyes, "I won't leave until you-!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Mikasa and pulled her back fiercely. Eren's eyes widen and stared horrified at the sight of dark eyes with furrows beneath them. Black hair shielded his complexion and remained emotionless as he held Mikasa to the grab with her arm pinned back. He wore a black cloth over his mouth but a frown peered through it. Muscles pushed through his uniform and 3DMG gear shined from the candles.

Eren growled at him and his eyes glowed dangerous, grinding his teeth together as steam starting pushing through his skin yet again. The man stared at him then back down to Mikasa who struggled to free herself yet her hand was proven useless against this.

"Looks like a rat broke in," the man said a deep humorless voice, devoid without emotion. She scowled at him and Eren slowly pulled his hands back, break the chains with a loud clang and pulled his arms off the wall. The man blinked at this as Eren pushed aside the iron gates and grabbed the man by the throat, shoving him into the wall.

"_**Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you asswipe!" **_Eren exclaimed and the man raised his eyebrows at his sudden change of demeanor and attitude towards him.

"Oh, the Titan is making his move against humanity now?" the man said and Eren growled while now tightening his grip on the man, salvia dribbling down his chin as he choked. Mikasa looked up and stared at the sight of Eren who towered over the man by a good half foot.

"Eren," she whispered and he snapped his attention to her, eyes glazing over to greed as blood dripped from her wound. He licked his lips and moved the man to the ground, dragging him over to Mikasa with one hand.

"_**So…hungry…" **_he said and smiled at her while grabbing hand again. He yanked the scarf off of it and stared at the two fingers now barely hanging on a piece of meat. He opened his mouth again and teeth glimmered from the light.

"_**So…beautiful…" **_he whispered then moved to her ear and she gasped his hot breath on her neck. He chuckled against her skin and released the man who had fainted out of lack of oxygen. He moved his hands across her body and she blushed crimson as he traveled up her stomach while now moving his tongue across her neck.

"Eren," she whimpered as he grabbed her fingers, licking the blood clean off of them while she squirmed.

"_**Would," **_he began as a sadistic grin approached his features, _**"your beauty…be delicious…?"**_

* * *

Armin sat down in his chair with a sigh and rubbed his eyebrows in annoyance. Mikasa should have already been back by his calculations and both his commander and Captain were out on their own mission to find Eren's house where his father held secrets in the Basement.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up towards the voice and smiled at the sight of Petra Ral, whose eyes held concerned hazel eyes. Her red hair pulled back from her face and she frowned at his smile while handing him a paper for a report. He grabbed from her and opened it, reading it over.

His smile turned even bigger and stuffed it in his jacket, standing up and grabbing her hand while shaking it back and forth wildly.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, Petra!" he exclaimed and she blinked at this, nodding slowly. Her gaze turned away with a pale expression and he stared at this then narrowed his eyes.

"What else is there, Petra?" he asked and she gulped, looking away from him.

"Commander Erwin," she began and licked her lips, "he sent out Captain Levi to fetch him."

Armin held a smile and shrugged at this.

_That little fucker is going to find out about my plans! If that happens, we're all screwed!_

* * *

Mikasa's heart pounded against her chest and kicked Eren away again, ignoring the sickening crutch of his bones snapping. She scowled and he giggled, his jaw snapping back into places as his bones shifted due to his healing abilities. His green eyes glowed with delight and his bent fingers reached for her.

"_**Feed…me…beauty…" **_he said with his tongue hung loose and crawled to her. She trembled as he moved closer to her, climbing up her legs towards her face. Her eyes widen and she pinned her down, slamming her wrists to the side and easily breaking them. She bites her lip from crying out and he chuckled as he now leaned towards her face.

"_**Show me…the world…through your blood…" **_


End file.
